Ann Sigmin and Garey Goff
Ann sigmin1.jpg|Ann Sigmin Ann sigmin2 garey goff.jpg|Garey Goff Real Names: Ann Sigmin and Garey Edward Goff Aliases: Andy Hayes, Andy Partlowe (Ann); Wiley (Garey) Wanted For: Murder Missing Since: October 26, 1986 Case Details: Ann Sigmin is the wife of thirty-nine-year-old Charles "Charlie" Sigmin; he was known as a God-fearing man who had a reputation for hard work and getting along well with others. However, his personal life did not go as well as his professional one, being checkered with failed relationships and periods of loneliness. When he married Ann Sigmin, he felt he had a stable relationship. Shortly after, he sold his home and used the money to acquire a nine-acre truck farm; they named it "C & A's" after their initials. Charlie also took in Ann's two sons from a previous marriage, accepting them like his own and having them live with him on his farm. During summer 1986, Charlie began to suspect that Ann was seeing another man. Trouble continued when she developed a strange attraction and curiosity with demonic worship and witchcraft. It was first noticed once in the dead of night when Charlie saw a strange glow coming from his tool shed and investigated. He walked in to see Ann in her underwear kneeing before an image of a demon, chanting and mesmerized with a semicircle of candles around her. Charlie interrupted her trance. He became concerned for his marriage and what kind of woman he married, especially when he found satanic literature among her possessions. He also remembered that three weeks earlier, he had found a doll on his bed; Ann told him that she had used it for witchcraft rituals. Feeling he had not known Ann that well before marrying her, Charlie served her divorce papers, and she and her sons moved to Caruthersville, Missouri. She began dating a truck driver and retired cop named Garey Goff, with whom she soon cohabited. Interestingly, despite the geographic distance, Charlie knew Garey from his childhood, both having attended the same elementary school. Charlie soon became depressed and resumed contact with Ann, but his depression and separation ended after Garey made a series of threatening phone calls to him. Although he regained his senses and forgot about Ann, he surprisingly made no effort to stop Garey. Garey's activities, which could have been viewed as harassment or intimidation, were not reported to the local police. On the night of October 19, 1986, Charlie received a phone call from Ann. She said she was suicidal and that the boys were very upset. He was with a friend at the time and told her he thought this plea was inauthentic, but that he would go anyway. According to his friend, he was sober; although he was thinking about bringing his pistol with him, he decided to leave it behind. At around 3am on October 20, he arrived at Garey's house, and about twenty minutes later he was dead. Ann quickly went to the nearby police station and told them that he had been shot. When authorities investigated the scene, the blood on the walls and floor pointed to evidence of a struggle. Charlie had been shot seven times; twice in the leg, once in the groin, once in the jaw, once in the right hand, once in the right ear, and once in the neck. The shot to the neck was the fatal shot. Two guns were found: a .32 revolver was lying on the floor; and a .25 caliber pistol was on top of the TV. Both of the weapons had been fired. In addition, a bloody steam iron was found in the wastebasket in Garey's kitchen. When questioned, Garey and Ann said that Charlie had come to the house and demanded to be let in. When they refused, he forced his way and, in a drunken rage, began to beat Ann. Garey then hit him with an iron and shot him several times in self-defense. Garey claimed that he had fired all seven shots, but Ann admitted that she had handled the .25 caliber pistol. Authorities were hesitant to believe their story, especially when Charlie's friend was interrogated by police and she said he had not been drinking with her, nor had he been known to be a heavy drinker. Authorities believed that if both Garey and Ann had fired at him, there would be grounds for a premeditated murder charge. A powder residue test to determine if Ann fired a gun was inconclusive. Authorities also failed to take a blood sample from Charlie's body to check blood alcohol content to determine the validity of the drunkenness claim. Ann and Garey were released without being charged, but the police had not concluded their investigation of Charlie's death and still had reason to believe both were suspects. A friend of Ann's soon came forward and said that she had reasons for wanting Charlie dead. A few days after the murder, her friend was given a wire and Ann made incriminating statements suggesting that she and Garey were going to leave town. Her friend told her that she was going to talk to the police, but Ann told her to wait until she and Garey had left town. After the recorded conversation, authorities began to prepare an arrest warrant for Ann and Garey. However, they both vanished; she left her sons behind, and his truck was later found abandoned in Phoenix, Arizona. Authorities are still divided on whether or not Charlie's death was self-defense or murder. The only way the case can be resolved is when Ann and Garey have their day in court. They have never been officially served with a warrant and may have no idea that they are wanted by the police. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the November 30, 1988 episode. Fearing publicity, Charlie's friend (who was with him the night before he died) remained anonymous, being interviewed in silhouette. Interestingly, unlike most Wanted segments, there was doubt over whether or not Ann and Garey were guilty; evidence was presented supporting both self-defense and murder. Results: Unresolved. Garey had seen the broadcast and surrendered himself to authorities in May of 1989. He told police that he broke up with Ann shortly before the broadcast, and that she threatened to put satanic curses on him should he cooperate with police. However, a combination of a guilty conscience and fear of his exposure on the broadcast were a stronger motivator for him to surrender. In January of 1991, he entered an Alford Plea for second-degree murder. He was sentenced to twenty years in prison and was paroled in 2002. Ann has yet to be apprehended. While in prison, Garey publicly begged her to turn herself into the authorities, but she never did. She has been a fugitive for more than thirty years and would be in her 50s today. She is believed to be living in either Arizona or Oregon. She is also believed to be taking advantage of her physical features to falsely identify herself as an American Indian and feign acculturation with Indian nations. As such, tribal police have also been alerted that she may be a danger to their areas. Links: * Ann Sigmin on Unsolved.com * 2 Fugitives In Slaying Case Sought * 'Unsolved Mysteries' Will Air Sigmin Case * 'Unsolved Mysteries' TV Crew Filming In Area * Murder suspect turns himself in * Goff appears in Pemiscot court; Sigmin still free * Saline County officials free woman arrested by mistake * Goff trial nearing * Goff enters guilty plea to Biythevillian's murder ---- Category:Florida Category:1986 Category:Murder Category:Cult-Related Cases Category:Unresolved Category:Wanted Category:Captured